A flat-panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and an active matrix/organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display, has been widely used in such electronic products as TVs, laptop PCs, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) due to its advantages such as being light and thin as well as a low power consumption.
During the manufacture of a display substrate, as one of the important components of the flat-panel display, e.g., an array substrate or a color filter substrate, it is required to use a cutter wheel to cut a large-sized display substrate (e.g., a glass substrate) into a plurality of separate display substrates with a suitable size, and there is a very strict requirement on accuracy during the cutting.
Currently, a size of the large-sized display substrate becomes larger and larger, but its thickness is relatively small, i.e., about 0.4-0.5 mm. Because it is impossible to determine a temperature change during the cutting, the display substrate will easily be broken and damaged.